Nikolai
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: On his way home from a walk, House finds something on the sidewalk that wasn't there before. Curiosity getting the best of him, he learns that he had just found an infant that would have died if he came back later. He takes the baby home to his Fiancé, James. House didn't plan on this much trouble and change in his life when he brought the little bundle of joy home.
1. Chapter 1

Greg had gone out for a walk before he went to bed. It was rather cold outside, and his fiancé had told him it wasn't a good idea. Greg was too stubborn to listen. On his way back, he noticed something on the sidewalk that wasn't there when he passed by earlier. It was wiggling, whining. It sounded almost like-

"A baby?" Greg questioned himself. Surely he was being delusional or something. It was too cold for such a small creature to be out like this. He hobbled a little faster towards the thing on the sidewalk until he was hovering over it. It was a baby, and it's lips were blue.

Greg took off his warm leather jacket and bent down to pick up the baby. It was wrapped in a thin blanket that provided absolutely no warmth at all. He wrapped the tiny pale infant in his jacket and struggled to stand back upright. He looked around and sighed. There was no sign of a parent or guardian around. Greg decided that this baby was coming home with him. There were only four more houses until he was home. He clutched the infant to his chest as he walked the rest of the way home.

James was sitting on the couch reading a book when he got back. He looked up when the door closed. "How was your- is that a baby?"

"No, it's a deer," Greg said sarcastically as he went to the kitchen. The infant's lips were still blue and it was ice cold. He thought it was a miracle the thing was still alive. He turned on the hot water in the empty kitchen sink.

James had followed him into the kitchen, trying to wrap his head around why Greg would bring home a baby from a walk.

"Where did it come from, Lust?" James asked, watching the man carefully peel his jacket from the infant, followed by its blanket.

"I'm assuming his mother's womb," Greg said and turned the cold water partly on to cool the hot water off. He plugged the sink up and placed the infant in the sink. "I found him on the sidewalk. No one was with him...Shh, it's okay," he murmured as the baby boy began to whine. "I couldn't just leave him, Jamie. It's so cold outside."

James watched the man gently held the baby with one hand, caressed his cheeks and chub. He was a cute baby. He had eyes as blue as Greg's and blonde peach fuzz. Greg smiled at the infant, making faces at him. James went to the bathroom to get a towel.

"Does he have a name?" James asked, holding out the towel.

Greg shrugged and placed the infant in the towel and wrapped him up, carrying him to the couch to dry him off. "I don't think so. He was naked and all alone."

"He looks like he's at least three months," James said, sitting beside Greg. "We could give him a temporary name," he suggested, putting an arm around his lover.

Greg leaned into his arm. "Why not a permanent one? He was left out in the cold long enough to turn him blue! If I were a CSI or FBI or something, I'd say someone tried to kill this poor baby. I want to keep him," he said stubbornly.

"No, Lust. There could be a mother or father worried sick about their baby. We're going to get a DNA test to find out who's baby it is. If whoever he belongs to doesn't want him, then we'll get legal guardianship over him," James sighed.

Greg pouted. There was something odd about the way he found this baby. He hugged the infant to his chest as he dried him. "Fine. But since I found him, I want to temporarily name him."

James made a gesture for him to go ahead. Greg thought about names, declining the occasional name James threw in.

"How about Nicholis?" James said.

Greg shook his head. Then it came to him. "Nikolai," he breathed softly, smiling.

James scoffed. "That's the Russian version of what I just said!" But he didn't object, seeing how the diagnostician repeated the name over and over.

"Love...can we go get some stuff from Cuddy?"

"At twelve am? Lust, what makes you think she's awake?" James kissed his lover's forehead. "Let's wait until later."

"No. Nikolai needs some clothes, formula, a car seat-" Greg started, using his fingers to keep up with all of what Nikolai needed.

Nikolai began to whine again, Greg rocking him gently until he quieted down and eventually fell asleep. James sighed but agreed.

"I'd rather just go to Walmart and buy all that stuff instead of going to Cuddy's. You know how she is on the whole baby thing."

Greg nodded and nuzzled the infant. "Let's go. Now."

"I'll go get my coat- and yours too."

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :3 many more to come after this! Favorite and review if you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Walmart was entirely too packed for 12:30 am. Greg got out of the car , still holding Nikolai. James could see he was already emotionally attached to the infant. He shook his head as Greg cooed the blue eyed child, Nikolai giggling and reaching out for Greg. James went to Greg's side, holding out his hands. The diagnostician handed him Nikolai, who began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, Nikolai," cooed James. He smiled and cradled him to his chest. He walked beside Greg, sliding his free hand into the older man's.

They received various looks as they walked into the busy store. It was loud, and Nikolai began to cry. James bounced him gently in his arms and tried to calm him, but he wasn't having it. He smoothed the peach fuzz on top of his head. Nikolai's cries simmered to little whines and hiccups, and soon to little gurling noises. He coughed and quieted, yawning. James looked up at Greg, who stared at Nikolai in awe.

Greg grabbed a buggy and smiled it bit. He put his can in the buggy and used it for support. They weaved their way through all the people to the infant section. He went straight to the clothes. James picked up a plain, blue onesie with a big yellow duck on it.

"How about this?"

Greg nodded. "Find it in his size. It'll work." He picked up a pair of black fleece pants. He pulled the tag off of the pants and the onesie.

"House, what are you doing?" James asked, looking around to see if anyone noticed.

"Relax. We're gonna pay for it. He needs some clothes on." He went to the back of the section and picked up the correct size pampers. "Come on."

James followed Greg to the bathroom, content that no one was in there. Both men were surprised to see a changing table in the bathroom. Those were rare in male bathrooms. Greg ripped the small back of pampers open and handed one to James, smiling at the man's expression.

"You found him. You dress him!" James hissed at the man. "Come on, Lust."

"I'm paying for everything so..."

James rolled his eyes, and he dressed Nikolai. He wrapped him back in the blanket they had found in then car. Greg left the hangers in the bathroom and grabbed the pack of pampers and threw them into an empty buggy and going back the baby section. Nikolai was asleep in James' arms. The diagnostician was surprised the infant could sleep through the loud commotion. It was giving him a headache. The two fussed and argued about how many sets of clothes they should get for Nikolai. Greg argued six, James responding with two.

"You're arguing is futile," Greg said, picking up a Batman pajama set in Nikolai's size. "Wait, those fit him pretty good, yeah?"

James sighed. "They're slightly baggy, but I don't see why six-"

Greg silenced him with a gentle kiss on his lips. "Never know..." He dropped the pajamas into the buggy along with the five other superhero pajama sets and onesies.

James laughed at all the superhero clothes and went off to find a decent, cheap carseat. Cheap was not even the word to discribe the carseats. They were all fifty or higher. James shook his head, and rocked Nikolai as he started to wake.

"I hope you're not too picky with your carseat," he murmered. He called Greg over. "There's a lightweight Winnie The Pooh one. Its $50.90," he said, pointing to the tan carseat.

Greg reached up to feel the inside. It was pretty soft and had decent neck support. He shrugged then nodded, backing the buggy up some to see which box held the carseat. He squatted down, James shaking his head and scolding him about getting down so low. Luckily for them, there was only one left. Greg's leg protested as he got up, groaning softly. James handed over Nikolai, the baby starting to cry again as he was handed off. Greg rocked him as James picked up the box and put it in the buggy, careful not to sit it on Greg's cane. It would be the end of the world of his cane got broke. He loved his flame cane. James pushed the buggy over to the next isle. He picked up a set of bottles that had Spider-Man on them, seeing as though it went along with the superhero theme the diagnostician had seem to set with Nikolai's clothes. He picked up formula and then they were making their way to the registar.

Forty minutes later, they were out the doors heading back to the car.

"I knew there was a reason I hate shopping at Walmart," James said, popping the trunk open and starting to put their items in it.

Greg opened the passenger side door and sat down, looking over the reciet, letting out a low whistles so he wouldn't disture Nikolai. "$109 even...We are difinately never coming back here unless necessary."

"Which I hope it never will be," muttered the oncologist, slamming the trunk closed.

The thud caused the baby to nearly jump out of his skin. Nikolai began to wail. Greg chuckled and ran his thumb along the top of his head, Nikolai's wailing turning into sobs. It amazed him how a simple and light rub on the top of his head calmed him more than anything. Greg put on his seatbealt and laid Nikolai in his lap, letting the baby kick and squirm around, though he was able to go nowhere. He lightly bouned his legs, the gentle movement quieting the baby completely.

"Do you think he'll sleep throughout the night?" James asked as he backed out of the parking space.

"I hope so," Greg replied, playing with the infant in his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm when off at 6:30. Followed by Nikolai crying. Neither man had trouble sleeping, surprising both of them. Even though Nikolai was three months, they'd figures he'd cry more than twice. The first time, it was to be fed, the second, to get his diaper changed, and then he went back to sleep soundly. Greg was outside fighting with the car seat to get it fastened in the back seat. After he managed to get it in, he went to the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal. He glanced at James for a split second the turned back to his cereal pouring. He stopped and did a double take. James was feeding Nikolai with one hand and feeding his own face with the other. Greg laughed and sat down beside James, propping his bad leg on his lover's knee.

"Beautiful multi-tasking, Love," he murmured, taking a bite of his Cheerios.

"Mhmm. You should see me when I'm busy." James winked at him, setting down the empty bottle and sitting the infant upright to pat his back.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Mr. Wilson?" Greg purred, wiggling his eyebrows and taking another bite of his cereal.

"I am," James said, making a face as Nikolai burped and spit up part of his breakfast all over his hand.

Greg frowned. "You go the nicer part of it! It was frickin' projectile last night!"

James chuckled. Nikolai burped and began to whine, reaching out towards Greg. The diagnostician took the squirming infant and set him up in his lap, holding him tightly to his chest. Nikolai giggles and drooled, smiling and laughing. James smiled and made faces at the giggling baby boy. Greg wasn't paying attention to James until he happened to look up and see the faces he was making. He chuckled and finished his cereal.

"You sure we can't keep him?" Greg asked picking Nikolai up and putting his bowl in the sink.

"Like I said-" James started, but he stopped after Greg childishly mimicked him. He just sighed. "Just finds out who the parents are, ask them, and then we'll talk about it, okay?"

"Fiiiiiinnee," Greg sighed.

James joined Greg as they walked to the bedroom. Greg settled Nikolai on the unmade bed. Nikolai yelled and screamed when he was put down, turning innocent, wet blue eyes to the two men. When neither Greg or James payed any attention to him, he began to scream.

"Dry it up!" Greg told the infant as he put on a pair of dark wash blue jeans.

Nikolai continued screaming. Greg had seen clinic duty with plenty of screamers. He could tune it out and it not bother him. As for James...well he was with Greg, right? The man was nothing but a big baby. James helped Greg with his clothes, stealing the chance to touch his bare chest as he buttoned up his shirt. He left the first few buttons open.

"Thank, you, Love," Greg purred, pulling the man closer.

"Anytime, Lust," James breathed.

Greg packed one their backpacks with things Nikolai might possibly need. James put in some bottles and Nikolai's things were ready. Greg picked up his backpack with his cane and scooped up the infant drooling on the bed. The blue eyed baby was chewing on his fingers, reaching out to grab Greg's leather jacket.

James and Greg left the house, locking the the door. Greg wrestled the wiggling infant into the car seat, getting in the passenger seat beside James.

(-_-)

James and Greg walked in hand in hand as normal. Nothing surprising there. They were very open at the hospital (mainly to ward off unwanted attention from patients). James held Nikolai, cooing at the baby.

James handed Nikolai to Greg so he could shoulder off the backpack off his back. He handed it over and they parted as usual, Greg heading to his office and James to the cafeteria. He did his best to avoid Lisa, but word travelled tot quickly in Princeton for the diagnostician. Lisa blocked off his door.

"You have a baby," stated Lisa.

"And you have nice breasts," Greg quipped. Lisa sighed. "Oh I thought we were just stating the obvious," he said as he nudged the woman aside.

"Why do you have a baby?" she asked with a sigh. "Never mind, just put it back where you found it."

Greg paused once he opened the door. Did he just the woman who so badly wants a baby call _his_ baby an _it_? "_He_ is in my care. I found him last night on the side walk about to freeze to death..." He trailed off as Nikolai began to cry. Greg could see maternal instincts kick in as Lisa stepped forward. Greg shook his head and lightly bounce and cooed the baby until he quieted. "Wilson won't let me keep him..."

"And he shouldn't! This boy's parents could be worried sick!"

"Well, if you think so, you go get a sample of Nikolai's blood and find out who his parents are, because I'm my opinion, if they cared, he wouldn't have almost froze to death out side. He would have been warm and safe in a crib."

Lisa held out her hands. "Fine. Hand him over and I will."

Greg hesitated. "Please bring him back when you're done."

"You genuinely care about this boy, don't you?"

"Enough to possibly rename him Nikolai and let him sleep in the bed with me and Wilson."

Lisa cocked her head in surprise. Wow. He really did care. Nobody was allowed to sleep in the bed other than Greg and James. "I will bring him back," Lisa promised.

Greg handed him off. "I will warn you. He hates being handed off. He usually responds with crying or projectile vomiting. It takes a minute for the projectile vomiting to occur, but it happens." He smoothed the peach fuzz on the top of his head, smiling at the infant before turning around and closing the door to his office. He sat down in his chair, setting his backpacks aside. On the floor, he spread out what he gathered to be Nokolai's new favorite blanket. There was a folder on his desk. A new case.

James opened the door and handed Greg a cup of coffee. He looked around. "Where's Nikolai?"

Greg took the cup of coffee and propped his feet up. "Cuddy. She is running that DNA test you wanted to have done. She promised me she'd bring him back."

James rolled his eyes. "She's probably not gonna bring him back."

"Oh, she will," the diagnostician said, taking a sip of coffee and opening the file. He read over it. "Does this sound like Lupis to you?" he asked, handing James the folder.

James rolled his eyes. "It's never Lupis, Lust."

"Except that one time," he pointed out, standing up and heading to meet his team in the room beside his office, coffee and folder in hand. He tossed the folder on the table.

James poked his head in. "You did warn Cuddy about the projectile vomiting right?"

Greg nodded, ignoring the looks his team gave him. When his lover left, glance up and went to the white board. "Any suggestions?"

"Lupis?" Taub suggested.

Eric scoffed. "It's never Lupis, Taub."

"Wilson said the same thing, but who knows? It could be Lupis."

"But the symptoms point to Lupis," Taub tried again.

Greg sat down in a chair and watched them argue over the diagnosis. They'd been throwing Lupis in and out of the argument, Greg finding entertainment in watching. Crying in the back ground made the team get quiet. Lisa walked in with a squirming, wailing Nikolai.

"Awe, what did you do to him?" Greg demanded, taking Nikolai from the Dean of Medicine. "Sh, sh it's okay, Nikolai. That mean ole lady's-"

"You're the father," Lisa said bluntly.

Greg paused. "Er- what?"

"You're the biological father."

Greg frowned. That was impossible. It's been _years_ since he's been with a woman. Even then, he ways wrapped up. He took the folder from Lisa and looked over if. He say Nikolai up in his lap, holding the squirming infant as he reached out toward Taub.

"Well, I'll be damned...I am the father...but this is impossible. This baby is only three months. I haven't had sex with a woman in three years."

"Are you sure-" Thirteen started.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. Believe me." He glanced at his team. "You guys go test...whatever you agreed on. I have got some serious explaining to do," he muttered the last part.

He cradled Nikolai in his arm and hobbled into his office. He threw the blanket over his shoulder and picked up his cane, folder pressed to his chest. He went to James' office and knocked on the door before barging in. James had a patient in his office.

"Can this wait, House?" James asked, looking up at the older looking male.

Greg tossed the folder on the desk, spread the blanket out beside it, and placed Nikolai on it. He sat down beside James' patient with his hand over his mouth, looking away. It was a sign that he could continue on with discussing treatment options for the woman. While that happened, Greg watched Nikolai squirm and kick his legs. He was trying to crawl, but he didn't quite have the hang of it. The diagnostician was deep in thought. He was trying to see how he would word his explanation. He didn't want the oncologist to think he had cheated on him. He didn't have the heart to cheat on James. He rubbed his temples as he thought. He couldn't think of a single woman he'd been with in the three years he'd been in a relationship with James. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

James made side glances at both Greg and Nikolai. Greg looked...worried, almost terrified. He wondered what could have the man looking like that. Very little frightened Gregory House. When the patient left, James turned his attention to the file that was thrown on his desk.

"Is this Nikolai's blood work results?" James asked, opening the folder. When he didn't get any response from him, he began reading over the papers. His lips parted, and he looked away for a moment. He couldn't believe what he just read. There had got to be some kind of mistake. But the blood work doesn't lie.

"Lust..."

Greg loomed into his lover's chocolate eyes. "I swear, I didn't!"

"Blood doesn't lie..."

"Apparently it does. Jamie, I haven't even thought about women since we got together."

James looked back at the file, continuing on. He frowned and wiped away tears that threatened to spill.

"Says the mother is..Mrs. Lynn..."

"The woman two houses down? Oh hell no! I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole!" Greg said, reaching down to pick up Nikolai. He wiped a long trail of drool off of the baby's neck and cheek with his jacket sleeve.

James, against all odds and blood work, believed him. Even he agreed that Mrs. Lynn was not an attractive woman, and Greg prayed Nikolai would inherent his good looks. James sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Then how could she possibly have your baby? That part seems too elude me, Lust," James said frustratedly, throwing his hands in the air.

"Do you want me to go figure this out?"

"Yes!"

Greg held out his hand. "Gimme your car keys."

James handed them over willing. "Bring me the bags. I'm gonna be in here all day as far as I'm concerned."

(-_-)

Greg turned up his music, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He was home in thirty minutes, well, at Mrs. Lynn's in thirty minutes. He got out, cane and folder in hand. He used his cane to knock on the door. It was opened two minutes later.

"Greg!" exclaimed the slightly younger and much uglier woman, moving to give him a hug.

Greg wormed away from her arms, cringing at the sight. She was only forty- a few years younger than Greg, and Father Time was not too kind to her. She had wrinkles over her entire face, skin around her neck dangled as she talked, white hair that had faded pink tips. She looked pretty rough.

"Don't touch me," the diagnostician snapped, handing the woman the folder. "We have a problem, and I want answers now."

"Oh, the boy you found on the sidewalk? Yes, I put him there for you to find."

Greg gave a deadpan expression. "So you almost let an infant freeze to death instead of walking up to my door with proper paperwork and proof and said 'This is your kid. Take him.' Because I would have taken Nikolai- or whatever you named." Greg looked at his watch. He was pressed for time and he had to check in on his team to make sure thy haven't killed their patient yet. "How the hell would you even have my baby anyways? I don't like you. You're ugly as hell," he said bluntly.

Mrs. Lynn reached beside her and pulled out a jar half full of nickels. Greg sighed and dug in his pocket for change. He put in two nickels and waited for an answer.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she said, putting her Swear Jar down.

Greg swallowed. He didn't like the tone in her voice.

(-_-)

James was playing with Nikolai when Greg returned. James had sprawled out in the floor with the infant. He was playing Peek-A-Boo with him. Nikolai drooled when he laughed and rolled over. Each time James said 'peek a boo!' he'd laugh and roll over. James looked at the green Nike's in front of him, then followed those long legs up to met his partner's face.

"Find answers?" James asked, hopping up.

"Yep. She broke into the house and stole my spunk."

James sat in his chair slowly, unsure if Greg was pulling his leg or if he was serious. "S-stole your spunk? How did she- condom?"

Greg shook his head. "Nope. Now excuse me. I'm going to go sanitize my genitals..."

James watched the man leave. "Lust!"

"Uh-huh?" Greg said, poking his head back in.

"Be careful; I love your genitals," James said just as Lisa walked past, the woman pausing for a moment, but kept going.

"Yeah. Love yours too."

Greg left, closing the door. James looked down the giggling baby boy. "Well, Nikolai. You have an ass of a father. God, I hope you turn out to look like Lust..." he muttered before his door opened up, and his next scheduled patient came in to discuss treatments and appointments.

"Awe! He's a cutie! Is he yours?" he was asked.

"My fiancé's, but yes, in a sort."


	4. Chapter 4

Nikolai had been sick for three days now. He was constantly crying, and neither James nor Greg got any sleep. James picked up the infant's cold medicine and syring. He sucked up the right amount of it, and went back to the living room where Greg was trying to calm Nikolai. James sat beside him. He shoved the syring down the crying infant's throat, injecting the liquid down his throat. Nikolai began to scream louder.

"I know you don't like it," cooed Greg, "but it will make you feel better."

James chuckled as he watched Greg cuddle Nikolai to his chest. Normally he would reject and scream at being held that way, but he yawned and babbled on, lying his head on Greg's chest tiredly. At six months old now, this was the first time he'd gotten sick since he'd been with James and Greg. Greg carried Nikolai to his bedroom, carefully lying him into his crib. He put his giant pink stuffed dog on top of his stomach, and his tiny hand instantly clasping around the object. He didn't leave until he was sure the infant was fast asleep and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Greg went back to the living room and sat on the couch, tucking his good leg underneath him as he sat down, leaning against James with a soft sigh. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"He should be better by now..."

James noted a concerned tone in his voice. "He'll be fine, House." He leaned in and nuzzled his lover. Greg tilted his head up and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

Greg shifted, moving into James' lap. James held Greg's face gently and deepened it, smiling at the soft sigh the ragged looking man released.

"You can be the sweetest, most caring man I've ever met, Lust. I love you." He sucked gently on Greg's lower lip until it became slightly swollen. "It's too bad no one else will ever see this side of you..."

Greg just grunted, sliding down to rest his head in James' lap. He'd close his eyes when his lover spoke.

"How much longer do you think before he'll wake up again?"

The grey haired man opened his eyes slowly. "Five minutes."

James ran his fingers through his hair, scooting himself to the edge of the couch. Five minutes past, and Greg was right. James carefully menuvered from under his tired partner. He went to Nikolai's room and looked over the crying infant. He was sitting up somewhat by himself. He was more propped up on the infanant amout of stuffed toys in his crib.

"Come on, Nikolai. Papa knows how to get you asleep," he murmured as he carried Nilolai and his favorite stuffed dog with him.

Nikolai looked up at James with watery blue eyes. He tried to sit up and look around. Seeing Greg lying on the couch, he tried to jump from his papa's arms. He whined and screamed as he was held tightly to prevent him from falling. James quickly placed the squirming boy on Greg's chest and put the stuffed dog by his head. He sat back down on the couch and scooted closer so Greg could put his head back in his lap. Nikolai instantly quieted and stilled, looking around. He looked up at James, just stared at him with his large, beautiful blue eyes. Greg had long since fallen alseep, and James was on the verge of falling asleep. Nikolai was babbling like crazy, James knew to keep from going to sleep.

"Go to sleep, Nikolai," Greg groaned, awaking from his slumber. One blue eye opened to look down at his son on his chest. He was met by blue eyes of the same intensity. "Close your eyes, boy."

James watched in shock as Nikolai closed his eyes, but not before releasing a big sigh, as if he had gotten an attitude. Greg hummed softly, running his fingers through blonde hair that had rappidly grown in three months. In a matter of minutes, Nikolai was out like a light. Seeing as the infant was asleep, Greg closed his eye, nuzzling into James more.

"Shouldn't we go get in the bed?" James asked quietly.

"But my leg hurts, and I have a baby on my chest."

James sighed and tried to get as comfortable as possible, which wasn't very comfortable. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep, sleepless nights suddenly catching up to him, fingers knotted in Greg's hair.

(-_-)

James awoke to a thunk on his head. Nikolai was sitting in his lap , very much awake. He glanced down and saw an empty bottle in his lap as well. He yawned and groaned, looking aorund for Greg. In his state of just waking upm he didn't notice Greg sitting at his feet.

"Did you just...throw that at me?" he questioned incredulously.

Greg rose to his knees, "No, I did. Morning, Love."

"Nn, morning, Lust."

"Ready for work yet?"

James rolled his eyes. "Asshole, I just woke up..." He rolled his neck, wince as intense pain shot down his spine. "Ooww...We're sleeping in bed tonight."

"Fine by me. Nikki here is sleeping in his own room tonight. Whether he likes it or not. I got something planned for us," Greg said happily, bouncing lightly as he moved to his toes.

"Sleep?" James muttered tiredly.

"That can be added too."

James purred and sat Nikolai on the floor and watched as he tried to crawl away. He didn't get far, but he managed to get somewhere. He kicked and kicked and kicked, the couple finding it cute to watch him struggle.

"Daddy would show ya, but my leg hurts," Greg said, sitting on James' feet and stretching out his bad leg, rubbing it gingerly. He looked up at his lover. "I promise I'll make you feel better later on, okay?"

James mutter an 'uh-huh' before leaning down and kissing him. Nikolai whined, and both Greg and James looked up to find that their son had managed to crawl his way to the tv and was currently pressing buttons on the DVD player. Greg rolled over and hopped up. He picked him and blew raspberries on his stomach.

"Cuddy's gonna jump at this chance to be a horrible mom," he chuckled sofly, pulling James up with him as he headed to their bedroom.

James stopped for a minute. "Wait- So you're leaving our son with _Cuddy_?" he said incredulously.

Greg stopped as well, thinking that over. "You're right. I'll leave him with Cameron and Chase."

The oncologist looked at his fiance. "I guess that's a little bit better. At least, I'm sure they'd be willing to give..._Nikki_ back."

Nikolai babbled when he heard his new nickname. Greg smiled and lightly bounced him as he walked to the bedroom, where he sat him down in his playpen while they got ready for work.

(-_-)

Greg walked up to Cameron. He'd been planning this night for a while, and figured it was as good as a time to go through with it. He'd been nice and hadn't insulted his team or anything for three months, though there were several comments just waiting to slip through.

"Cameron! How are you today?" He hugged her tightly.

"Okay, what the hell do you want?" she asked with a sigh, pushing him away and placing her hands on her hips.

Greg pouted at her reaction, but dropped it after a minute. "I need you to babysit for me and James."

She sighed. "Do I have much of a choice?"

"Nope."

"Fine, but you better pay me to watch your kid."

Greg rolled his eyes and took out a fifty. "Deal. Pick Nikolai up from Wilson's office before you leave today."

She acknowleged him with a sigh. Greg went to James' office. He carefully opened the door. He smiled and slipped in, weaving around his son and closing a door.

"Lemme guess. You forced her to say yes."

"Doesn't matter. She agreed. She'll be coming by to get him before she leaves today."

Greg's pager started beeping. "Oh, I hope the man's not throwing up again. It was all green and stuff last time."

"Get!" James said as soon as that last sentence came out of Greg's mouth.

Greg smiled before retreating out of the office. He loved screwing with James like that.


End file.
